Many vehicles today include vehicle systems and features that can be adjusted based on user preferences associated with one or more drivers and/or passengers. The user preferences can be utilized to adjust various settings of the features of vehicle systems in order to provide a customized environment within the vehicle for the driver and/or passenger. In many instances, a vehicle is shared by multiple drivers that each have a different set of driver settings that need to be adjusted within the vehicle based on which driver is operating the vehicle. In some cases, the drivers modify the vehicle settings already implemented within the vehicle. Determining which set of driver settings to apply can be a complicated process especially when multiple drivers of the vehicle each utilize and modify driver settings to be applied to the same vehicle.